


Canzone

by eyeus



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Music, Musical Instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeus/pseuds/eyeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Brotherhood benefits from Leonardo’s lyrical talents, but what has Ezio to offer in return?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canzone

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-ACB.
> 
> Also available with Pусский translation [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5296445/13643435).

Leonardo gazes out from the top floor of the hideout, an amused smile playing across his lips as he watches Ezio’s apprentices bustle in. To see the flush of success on their faces from a mission well done fills his heart with joy.

Because not every mission is a success.

Unforeseen circumstances, poor planning or plain bad luck can jeopardize their missions, and on rare occasions, the assassins suffer casualties. It is when the pain of failure and bloodied wounds weighs heavy upon their minds and broken bodies that Leonardo seeks to soothe and heal. His style of healing includes bandages and poultices for the physical injuries, with music and song to lift their spirits. Leonardo’s lyre, recreated at his new workshop at the hideout after Roma’s liberation, is nothing of note—but it is sufficient to entertain himself, the novices, and even Ezio in their private chambers. 

On one such occasion, after he has dressed their wounds and set their broken limbs, Leonardo strums his lyre and sings softly to a group of novices. It is a song of hope, of trust and strengthened bonds. They listen, enraptured, and upon finishing, he notices a presence behind him.

One of the new recruits whispers in a hushed, reverent tone, “Look, it is the _Mentore_!” 

How they _worship_ him. There is a rippled murmur throughout Leonardo’s audience as they acknowledge their _Mentore’s_ presence. 

“That was very good, Leonardo,” Ezio says. A hand settles on his shoulder, with a slight squeeze. Ezio is never overt with his desire, not in public, but for Leonardo, it is enough. 

He looks up, meeting the dark eyes behind the cowl and smiles. “ _Grazie_ , Ezio.”

That he can address their master so casually creates another swell of murmured admiration and envy. A thin hand rises from the group of novices, waving wildly as if its owner has a burning question. At Ezio’s acknowledging nod, a voice asks, “Does the _Mentore_ play an instrument as well?” 

Leonardo hides a grin at their way of referring to Ezio in the third person. As if they are afraid to address him directly. 

Ezio seems to mull this question over, and his lips quirk upward, as though recalling a fond memory. “Yes.”

The intensity radiating off the novices is almost palpable, as the circle of young men and women crowd in close, and Leonardo must admit that his own curiosity is piqued as well. Ezio has never mentioned being skilled in the art of making music; the only instruments Leonardo has ever known him to use are of violence and death. 

At the insistent and curious stares, Ezio only laughs and walks away, remaining as much of an enigma to his students as to Leonardo. 

Later, the artist dozes lightly, tangled in their sheets as Ezio presses against his back, the assassin’s arm curling gently around his lover’s stomach. They lie together, spent and sated in their afterglow, the red light of dusk spilling in through the window.

“Ezio,” Leonardo says suddenly, remembering, “you told the novices this afternoon…”

The hand on his stomach strokes absently to his chest, and Leonardo pushes almost instinctually into the touch. “That I could play an instrument?”

“Yes. Is it a lute? A _lira da braccio_ , perhaps?”

“No,” replies Ezio, his warm fingers trailing slowly back toward Leonardo’s stomach.

“Is it even a string instrument? Or shall I list some winds? Percussions, even.”

He can almost _hear_ the grin in Ezio’s voice now. “No. None of those.”

“Which instrument is it, then?” 

This time, Ezio’s hand wanders further downward, below Leonardo’s navel, and he _knows_ Ezio is grinning, in the same way he knows that if Ezio’s hand travels any lower, he will—

“You,” Ezio says, with an almost casual air. Before Leonardo can ask what he means, the assassin continues, “You make the most beautiful sounds when we make love.”

Leonardo’s throat feels tight, warmth blooming in his cheeks as the meaning sinks in. When he finds his voice again, he brings his fingers to rest over Ezio’s, sliding their joined hands lower along his body. 

“Then perhaps,” Leonardo suggests, arching provocatively into Ezio’s palm, “we should perform an encore.”

**Author's Note:**

> * _Grazie_ \- thank you  
>  * _lira da braccio_ \- string instrument similar to a violin
> 
>  **A/N:** The title I had in mind for this piece originally was _A capella_ , but I thought it would give the ending away too quickly.


End file.
